Static: Into another world
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: After helping Batman stop Timecode, Static gets sent flying into another world by his machine leading him running into the X-men! Now while trying to find a way back home he must not only help the X-men prove that mutants are not evil to the world, but help another superhero who got sent there as well stop the Doomslayer from destorying the world... wait the Doomslayer is there?
1. Chapter 1 Timecode's device

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**Chapter one**

* * *

After helping Batman stop the criminal Timecode who was in control of a time machine, Static had company him and Robin to the Batcave where he was now using his power to to hold the machine up in.

_'This just in,Timecode a former physicist who planned to make a fortune by by helping wanted criminals escape into the future of all places, was stopped by Batman and his young friends._'

"Young friends, what we don't have names anymore?" Robin snorted at the TV as Batman was working on something.

"Get me my tool kit, boy wonder." Batman said, Robin did as told.

"And you," Batman said turning to Static. "be careful with that, it has a glitch."

"Hey the plugs been pull, or hadn't you noticed?" Static smart mouthed.

"It has internal power supply, or hadn't you noticed?" Batman fire back.

"Just testing, I'll put it down there." Static said sitting the machine down to the side as Robin handed him his tool kit but Batman took it in a very rude manner, not even saying thanks.

"Your welcome!" Robin said annoyed at Batman as Static came over to him.

"He learn science from nobel laureate, martial art from kung fu master, and manners from a crocodile!" Robin stated in a dull tone.

"So he's a little harsh sometimes." Static said.

"Sometimes?"

"He's teaching you, making sure you'll be ready for whatever." Static said before his head dropped an a envis way.

"I think you're kind of of lucky."

"GAH" Batman cried out causing Static and Robin to turn in see him being covered in green energy.

"Hang on! I got this!" Static yell as he and Robin ran over to the entrapped dark knight.

"No stay back!" Batman shouted but Static didn't listen.

"I can handle this." Static said blasting the time machine and freeing Batman, but the green energy was heading for him now. At any other time Static would have most likely let it hit him but at the last moment he remember this was time machine they were dealing with. Not wanting to take the chance of ending up somewhere in the future or worse the past, Static put up an electric shielding, blocking the incoming energy sending it back to the device and seemingly shorting it out.

"See, like I said I got this." Static said with a cocky grin as Batman and Robin slowly walk over to him.

"Maybe but we still need to-" Batman had begun but was cut off when the device exploded in a ray of lights opening up a Vortex that began to suck everything in.

"That can't be good!" Robin stated as he and Batman both shot their birdarangs at stone pillars and held on to keep from being suck in, Static likewise use his static cling to get a grip on the ground.

"Both of you guys listen," Batman yell over the roar of the Vortex. "I've seen a enough time portals to know that not one! So what ever you do don't get suck in!"

"In a few seconds the device should short out, so just hang on." Batman add but Static had his on input to put in.

"Um Batman? I don't think I got a few seconds!" Static shouted as Batman and Robin both turn to look and saw to their horror that the young teen metahuman was slowly being pulling into the Vortex.

"Static!" Robin yell as the ground that Static's electric power hands were clinging to was rip up sending him spiraling into the Vortex.

"NOOO!" Robin yell as a few seconds later the device exploud knocking him and Batman across the cave, jumping to his feet, Robin ran over to what was left time machine which was just scrap metal now. But there was no sight of Static.

"Batman, what happen? Where Static?" Robin turn to his mentor but the grim look on his face gave him no comfort.

"That Vortex was not a time portal, it was a dimensional rift." Batman said walking over to the wreckage.

"What the hell, how is that even possible?" Robin ask as Batman knee down to pick up some of the scrap metal prices. "I don't know, the device had a glitch to begin with, so maybe Static's power mixing with it cause a wormhole to open up."

"But that not our real problem right now." Batman said standing up.

"Without the time machine we have no way of bring back." Robin gain a horrified look on his face.

"But, but, but can't we just force that Timecode guy to build us another one?" Robin ask and any at other moment Batman would have been proud he was using his head, however he not right now.

"Yes but without the dimensional signature this device was giving off, odds of us finding the right one are not in our favor." Batman state as Robin gave a downcast look.

"So what, he's just... lost?" Batman said nothing, it was time like this hated being the world's greatest detective. His mind made him see all the possible, the good and the bad, and from what he was getting at even with the Justice League doing everything they could the chances were still in the minority of them finding him.

"We'll find him Robin, you'll see. We'll find him." Batman said at last, but his words give neither of them any comfort.

-0000000000-

Static could now be seen screaming his head off as he fell through the Vortex, there was nothing for him to grab onto, and he had already try to fly back up but only in did up losing his disk as the suction of the Vortex was too powerful. Looking ahead of him Static saw a black hole was pulling him in, (_Oh now what_?) Static thought as in a blinding flash of light, than world went white.

-0000000000-

Slowly regaining consciousness Static found himself in an unknown location, sprawled out on his back he was a bit disorienting at first and was wondering just what the heck had happened. He sat up groaning, and rubbed the back of his head, which was sore. Static had been falling through the Vortex, he remembered that at least. But where had he fallen?

Climbing to his feet he pick up his disk and pocket it before taking he looked around, trying to see if he saw anything that he recognized but all he could see was the metal dark corridors of some kind of base however he didn't have long to look around when bunch of black-op looking soldiers came out of nowhere and started paling around him, weapons aim to kill being pointed at him.

"Freeze don't move" shouted several agents, guns pointed at Static who raise his hands right away.

"Easy, easy, I'm not-"

"Shut up! Tell us how you got in here." the lead agent yell cutting him off.

"Ha, didn't you just tell me to shut up?" Static ask unable to help himself and getting a shot fire at his foot missing by a inch, Static gulped feeling that he shouldn't be joking around with these guy.

"Can it wise ass! Now tell us who you are and how you get in here! Are you a mutant!? Did you come to break out the other!? Answer me damn it!" Static could feel the guy losing his patience but why he didn't know, he had only said that one comment and it felt like the guy wanted to kill him!

"Hey can you calm down a little first?" Static ask bring his hands to his front, big mistake!

"PUT YOU HANDS BACK INTO THE AIR!" the agent yell firing and Static had just barely been able to side step the bullet! However that had been a close call and his own patience had just run out at being nearly kill and now Static was piss!

"You guy need to cool it!" Static growl raising his hand and blasting the soldier with a electric bolt, surprising the others.

"He's a Mutant! Get him!" they yell open firing, but Static had been ready, placing up an electric shielding around him, blocking the incoming bullets with ease, upon them running out of ammo they lowered their gun in horror at seeing the boy unharm by any of their shots. Not in the mood for more Static raise his arm and wave a sheet of electricity at them, knocking em all on their backs and out cold.

"Shit! These morons really try to kill!" Static mutter before looking off to his right to see more agents comin in.

"And I'm going the other way..." Static mumble not having a clue where he was or what their deal was but did not feel like dealing with any more of these guys, so he ran off to a wall near him and blast hole open before running inside.

-0000000000-

"Damn it!" Wolverine gowled as he lay on table while staring up at the ceiling, he really wish he had the power to break the cuffs holding him, now more then ever due to fact they brough in a few of his kids from the school and didn't know how the others were. Thankfully there seem to be something going on now so hopefully they'll have to leave for a moment or two and he could use that time to- KABOOM!

The entire complex shook with what sounded like a thunderous explosion. Plumes of dust rained from the ceiling. The lights flickered and died.

"What was that?!" one of the guys in in commend, demanded to know.

"I-I don't know!" A nervous technician stammered.

"An explosion!" Another technician reported.

"It came from above." suddenly the ceiling came clashing down as a dark skin boy in blue coat and black pants and shirt fall in surprise all of the X-man and technicians!

"It's a muta-" "Oh can!" Static growled not even allowing him time to reach for his gun and just blasted the guy, Wolverine eyes were wide open as he watch the kid who clearly knew how to use his powers wipe out all the technician hands in seconds with out killing any of them, and woulder where the hell this guy came from and how had Xavier not been able to find this kid before.

"Hey buddy, mine giving a girl a hand here?" Rogue call out to Static, yeah she didn't know who the guy was but seeing as he was making a mess of this place, it clearly meant he wasn't working for Trask. Turning to her cell that was next to him, Static was surpise to see Rogue there and upon looking around there other kids about his age here as well.

"Man, just where the hell am I!?" Static mutter as his left hand glowed with electricity before firing it at her cell and sevenrel shot also hit the other cells setting Rogue, Beast, and Spyke free, at that moment the Blob manage to break free from the goo he was trap in and smash way out of his container only to see everyone had been take out.

"Thank pal!" Rogue said and ran over to Wolverine then press a red butten on the table that set him free s well.

"Thank kid." Wolverine mutter getting off the table and walk over to Static about to ask who he was when they came under fire again as more soldiers rush into the room, Wolverine quickly rip the table out of the ground and threw it at them while Static jump in front of Rogue and blasted the rest as Beast, Spyke, and Blob rush to help them.

"That it! I am so out of here." Static said out loud running to the door way that had been clear.

"Hey wait, we should stay together!" Rogue yell racing after him causing Wolverine, Beast, and Spyke's eye's to widen at the two taking off.

"Wait Rogue!" Wolverine shouted but was push out of he way of getting shot from behind by Beast, looking back they where surprised to more soldiers coming in from the door in back of then.

-0000000000-

"Where the hell did Berzerker's over powered brother go!?" Rogue mutter to herself trying to find the hero and get back to the others so they can all get out of here together, currently running through the massive metal halls and looking for something that would lead her to Static, she unfortunately got it as Rogue saw the guy who she thought was a mutant fighting some more soldiers.

About to go over there to help Rogue had to lean back as someone tryed to hit her with a kali sticks, grabbing the soldier's arm Rogue force him to press the stick into his shoulder causing him to electrified himself, falling to the ground Rogue pick up the stick and rush over to Static who just finish taking the soldiers around him out and was about to head on when Rogue grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey wait a minute would ya!" Rogue said pulling him around to her, an irritated expression on his face.

"What! I really don't have time for this." Static said wanting to find out where he was and what happen to Batman and Robin, but Rogue wasn't happy with his tone.

"Hey cool it! I just trying to tell you we should get out of here together!" Rogue said aggressively.

"The whole worlds mess up right now and it's best that we mutants stick together." Static annoyance was forgoten for a moment and raise a eye brow at that word as it was the same one the first group of soldiers call him not that he knew what it meant.

"And what the hell is a mutan-" KABOOM! A rocket blow up right next to them blowing the two away! Both of them landed on the ground hard even knocking Rogue out and Static felt like he had just been booted about a dozen time by Kangor.

"Anyone get the number of that train that just hit me?" Static muttered to himself as he slowly sat up, Static looked cross the halls to see two guy quickly trying to reload a rocket launcher about 20 or so feet away.

"I'm going to go ahead and say their the ones a who did that." Static mumble sarcastically before shooting two electric blast from his eyes at the soldiers destorying the rocket launcher and knocking them out. Jumping to his feet Static look around a bit before spotting Rogue off to the side and rush to her side hoping she was okay. kneeing down Static rolled Rogue on her back and saw a little blood on her forehead from a small cut and hope that all it was.

"Hey you alive?" He asked slightly shaking her shoulder. (_Please tell me I don't have a dead girl on my hands._) Static thought to himself, but was relieved when she stir a little but still wouldn't wake up.

"Well I clearly can't leave her here." Static sigh picking her up in his arms and was unhappy at seeing more soldiers (_Okay now this is just getting old._) Static thought lighting his eyes up with power!

-0000000000-

"Grrrrr! Where is she!" Wolverine roar cutting through a soldier's weapon as Beast and Blob knock out anyone that came their way while Spyke nail them to the wall in their search for Rogue who bolted off after that 'mutant' who save them, (_They couldn't have gone far so where are those two!_) Wolverine thought wanting to find Rogue and that unknown 'mutant' as fast as possible so they can get the hell out of there.

"Wolverine!" a voice with a German accent called out causing the group to look up and see Nightcrawler jumping down to them with Mystique, killing any joy he might have had.

"Elf, not that I'm not glad to see ya but what she doing here?" Wolverine growl something Mystique return as the two face off.

"Now is not the time Wolverine! Where is Rogue and how did you guys even get free." Mystique ask but a explosion rock the place once more.

"Man that kid really did a number on this base, it's finish." Wolverine mutter confusing Nightcrawler and Mystique.

"Kid, what kid? What happen here Wolverine?" Mystique ask wanting to know just what the hell was going on but Wolverine was not in the mood to be telling the whole story, least of all to Mystique.

"Later we need to get the hell out of here!" Wolverine said having Nightcrawler point the way out.

"But what about Rogue?" Spyke ask as they followed Nightcrawler to their way out.

"Rogue can take care of herself, plus we won't do much good for her if we're all crush in this place!" Wolverine yell as they ran off.

-0000000000-

Outside the facility Static can be seen hovering with Rogue still in his arms knock out though she had manage to wrap her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder somewhere along the way with out even him realizing.

"Well I guess this military base is well and truly screwed over." Static mutter sighing at the fact that he still had know idea where he was or knew what to do with this girl but wasn't willing to head back inside to find her friends.

"Whatever, I'll just wait until she wakes up and take her wherever she wants to go." Static said to himself flying off and hoping to get in contact with Batman or the Justice League as soon as possible. Boy was he in for a surprise.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 I'm not a mutant

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**Chapter two**

* * *

Rogue slowly opened her eyes, feeling a slight state of euphoric sedation; she tried to function her limbs normally. Sadly distorted reality doesn't allow that.

(_Where am I?_) she thought as she tried to get accustomed to her surroundings. Rogue felt as though something was covering her and a blanket or jacket. As her eyes finally open and got accustomed to the light of day she realized she was on top of a building roof top, she slowly set up and notice a long blue coat fall off from a top her.

"Damn still nothing." a voice spoke out causing Rogue to look a head of her and saw the boy she had been with before sitting on a legde and seem to be trying to get a walkie talkie looking device working before looking up at her.

"Oh your a wake! How your head feeling?" Static ask walking over to her as Rogue felt her forehead and found a bandages around it, (_That might be why my head ringing like a chunch bell._) Rogue thought with a groan.

"Other then this killer headache fine." Rogue replied as he was now crouching on one knee and place two fingers on her forehead trying to see if she was really okay, Rogue had with out thinking grabbed his hand and about to pull it away but froze at feeling his bare skin, she wasn't wearing her gloves and neither was he, however Rogue eyes widen at realizing she wasn't draining him of his powers!

"How?" Rogue gasped causing Static to raise an eye brow at the girl before he notice she was touching him though he really didn't see what the big deal was.

"Here let me help you up..." Static said standing up and helping Rogue to her feet as she snapped by into reality.

"Hey wait! Where am I, and where are my friends?" Rogue quickly said as Static sheepishly scatch getting the feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Yeah about that."

-0000000000-

The Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. Mobile Supreme Headquarters can be seen hovering over the Baxter Building as a black helicopter flew down to the landing zone and upon landing Nick Fury himself walked out of the chopper with Maria Hill at his side to see Dr. Reed 'Mr. Fantastic' Richards waiting for him with a worry expression on his face.

"Son whatever you call me for had better be importain!" Fury growled wanting to get back to hunting down Trask now that what he had been doing was brought out into the open, Reed nodded quickly and if Fury didn't no any better he'd say the kid had been scary half to death by something.

"It is! Right this way..." Reed said bring them inside and begain making their way to his lab with numerous black-clad armed agents flooding inside as well.

"By any chance, have you been in contact with the Avengers?" Reed ask, Fury and Maria would have to be deaf _not_ to have heard the slight desperation in his voice.

"No as far as we know, Iron Man and his crew are still off helping out the Inhumen fight an invasion on the Moon." Maria said much to Reeds dismay.

"Damn it! We really could have use their help." Reed said catching Fury and Maria's attention as they walk into his lab bring them up to the gate way of the Negative Zone.

"This is the reason I brought you here." Reed said as he motion for Dr. Susan 'Invisible Woman' Storm to begain, typing in the keybroard Fury, Maria, and their agents watch as the door to the Negative Zone open and were all shock at what they saw. Rather then seeing a parallel universe made completely of anti-matter all they saw was a gateway full of energy!

"What is this? Some kind of prison Breakout?" Maria ask fearing they my have an even bigger problem the Trask on their hand.

"I really don't think so..." Susan said walking up to them with a nervous edge about her that was all too clear to Fury and Maria, (_This can't be good._) Fury thought.

"From what our reading show, all life sigh of the inmates have cease." eyes focused on Dr. Susan so quickly that there was almost a small burst of static to accompany the movement. "Ms. Susan What did you say?"

"Director their all dead!" Susan told he and the look of shock couldn't have been more right on Fury's face.

-0000000000-

Zapping through the air at high speed Static made his way through the town while carrying Rogue before setting down behind a dinner and setting her on her feet.

"Come on, I'm hunger and since I got no money your buying." Rogue nearly order still wearing his coat and flip the hood up before walking out of the ally, Static blink at the girl, it wasn't that he mind buying since doing one of the break he take while working with Batman and Robin to track down Timecode, he and Tim had gone out to lunch and Tim 'Robin's real name' had give him some pocket money to spend and by pocket money he ment over nine hundred dollors! Yeah it paid to be living with Bruce Wayne, so yeah he really didn't care a about buying but Static also didn't to much her bad attitude.

"Hey what are you all mad about, I said I'd take where ever you wanted to go." Static stated with his arms cross causing her eyes to twitch.

"Yeah super, just a few problems. One I don't know where my friends are, two know where I am and can't move around freely with this mutants witch hunt going on, and three I have no idea where you have even taken me!" Rogue yell that late part out at him causing Static to take a step back from the girl.

"Hey I said sorry and for the last time I'm not a mutant, whatever that is." Static replied leading Rogue to raise an eye brow (_Someone's in denial, here. I hate to break this to ya, pal, but normal humans don't exactly have the power to to shot electricity out of their finger tips..._) Rogue thought placing her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, look after we get a bite to eat, we'll look for the fastest way to the Institute and get the Professor to help ya out now come on... and take off that mask!" Rogue snapped marching up to him and ripping off the show white mask before Static can even react.

"Hey I needed that for my secret identity!" Static yell but Rogue pay him no mind as she simply close the blue coat of his she was wear so no one can see her X-men uniform.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on." Rogue said grabbing him by the arm, having no plans of letting such a powerful 'mutant' out of her sight, the last thing anybody needed was him running into Magneto or some other power hunger nut out there. Heading out of the ally Rogue made sure to keep her bare hand a round his arm enjoying the feel of human skin contact, she had no idea what was keep her from draining his power but she sure as hell wasn't going to complaining about.

Walking into the dinner Rogue and Static sit at a table cross from each other waiting for the waiter to walk up to them while looking at the menus.

"What can I get for you two?" A heavy set lady walk up to them causing Rogue and Static to turn to her.

"I'll take the beef vegetable soup and a coke." Rogue said placing the menu as the waiter write it down and turn to Static.

"And you dear?" she ask.

"Umm the turkey burger with goat cheese, fries and a Dr Pepper." Static replie and she nodded writing it down.

"Coming right up." she said walking away, Rogue sigh as she left.

"So while we're here we might as well try and get to know one another, so what your name?" Static ask and Rogue eyes shift to him, as much as she wanted to say she didn't know he had save her and been fairly nice, that and the last thing she wanted to do was push her luck with a guy that rack a entire military base.

"It's Anna Marie but my friends call me Rogue, and you?" Rogue ask as her eyes fall on his hands that were on the table.

"Names Virgil Hawkins, you mind telling who this Professor... is?" Virgil question stop at noticing her playing with his fingers and raise an eye brow, however before he could ask the T.V. hang over the counter switch to the new,what had caught both their attention though mostly Rogue was that It was giving a news coverage of the _Juggernaut_ as he was trashing a dame, one that if he broke would flood a small town!

"Juggernaut!" Rogue gasp stand up and shouting out loud causing everyone to turn to her and startleding Virgil, noticing the attenton Rogue quickly put the hood back on and stepping out of the table.

"Change of plans!" Rogue mutter pulling him out of his seat and headed to the door (_First she want to eat and now she doesn't? This girl really needs to just make up her mind already!_) Virgil thought annoy as Rogue stop and look back to the people of the dinner.

"Hey does anybody know how to get to that place?" Rogue ask pointing to the T.V. behind them.

"Yeah it actually the next town over to the east of here but it's clearly not the best idea to go there right now." one of the waiter said but Rogue just gave him her thank and walk out with Virgil.

"Hey has this got something to do with that Juggernaut guy on the T.V.?" Virgil ask getting a nodded out of her.

"Yeah we've already got a huge mess to deal with now that mutants are out in the open. We don't need him making things worse so we're heading there to stop him." Rogue as Virgil put his hand on his hip.

"See how he is endangering alot of people I was likely going to go and stop him anyway but what looking for your friends?" Virgil ask as Rogue take off his coat and handed back to him.

"They'll likely be heading there too, so this is actually a chance for us to meet up with them." Rogue as he slip back on his coat.

"Cool with me..." Virgil said putting on his blue shades and pull out his disk charging it with power as it hover in the air, then without even asking pick Rogue up in his arms and flew off not see the blush on her face.

-0000000000-

-Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons!- The loud sound of the alarm right out loud as everyone headed for the gate way of the Negative Zone.

"What going on Richards!" Fury yell as all that energy in the gate way was going haywire now, Mr. Fantastic was typing away at his computer furiously trying to close the gate but the unknow energy had shorted out th system... he couldn't close.

"I don't know sir, but what evers inside is coming out!" Mr. Fantastic shouted back as the gate way begain flashing wildly putting everyone one edge.

"All agents, weapons at the ready!" Maria Hill order and they didn't need much reason to do as they were told and take aim at the gate way with Johnny 'Human Torch' Storm taking on his flame form, Ben 'The Thing' Grimm step up ready to smash whatever came through even Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman tense as a large shadow appear in the gate way before bursting out!

"What the hell is that!?" Johnny Storm yell at the huge gray skin, bone spike monster that came out.

"I'll handled this! It's clobbering time!" The Thing roar charging to do just that but Mr. Fantastic wrapped around him to stop his attack.

"Hold on everyone!" Mr. Fantastic call out.

"What are you doing Richards! Get out of the way!" Maria shout but the Invisible Woman step in front of her.

"No Reeds right, I mean just look at it!" the Invisible Woman point startled her and upon taking a closer look Maria and Fury eyes wide at seeing the frightening monster cover in wounds and seem to be out of breath, it had blood drain out all over it but what really caught their attention was the dark hair girl over it shoulder in a black leotards and had a red cape on her back, she seem to be in just as bad a shape as he was. Unwrapping his self form The Thing, Mr. Fantastic slowly walk to it hoping to god it didn't attack.

"Can... can you... understand me... do you need... help?" Mr. Fantastic ask slowly as the monster turn his bone cover eyes to him turn trying to regain it's breath.

"Run..." It whisper lowly startled everyone that it could talk.

"Run... RUN AWAY!" the monster roar as loud as it could before being blast in the back cross the lab by a power full beam from the gate way!

"What the hell is going on!?" Johnny yell flying up to the gate way, but much to his and likely everyone horror three more shadow appear in the gate way and jump out showing monster that look just like the first one but clearly not the same.

One seem to be cover in metal armor, the second one was half machine with what seem like a gattling gun on it right arm and the last one look just like the first one to come through the gate way but had some kind of purple energy round itand all three yell out in rage at being free.

"More of them!? All agents open fire right now-ack!" Fury's order was cut off when a large gray hand with bones coming out of it in a pattern like a centain mutants he knew grab him and pick him up off the floor and was brought to the face of the first monster.

"Human listen to me!" the monster roar to Fury.

"I will do all I can to hold them off but you must leave this place, you can not win!" the monster growl before taking the girl on his shoulder an placing her in Fury's arms.

"Take this **Supergirl** as well, when I fall she may very well be this worlds only hope!" Fury's eye wide, (_This thing is trying to help us?_) Fury thought unable to understand any of this all.

"YOU CAN NOT GET AWAY! ERADICATOR!" A booming voice said from the gate causing everyone even the other monsters that had started attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to stop what they were doing and turn to the gate.

"He coming!" the monster now know as the Eradicator growl out loud.

"NOW THAT THE DOOMSDAYS APPEAR IN THIS WORLD IT MUST BE DESTORY!" at the end it it's words a new surprise was throw at this as a much bigger and much more frightening monster materialized in red energy right in front of them!

I AM THE DOOMSLAYER! AND THIS IS MY DUTY!" the Doomslayer's thunderous voice roar out freezing everyone in their place, they could just feel th power rolling of off him as he stare everyone down before a giant rock like fist slam into his jaw forcing him take a step and turn to The Thing that hit just hit him.

"I don't what your deal is pal but you and your buddys better get your asses back in there before I clobber ya all!" The Thing growl with his fists raise ready to do just that.

"NOOOO! Get away from there!" the Eradicator yell as the Doomslayer glare down at The Thing before grabbing his fists.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME ROCK MONSTER!? the Doomslayer roar gripping his fist so tightly there was cracking sounds.

"GAHHHHH!" Ben scream as his hands were crash much to the shock of everyone there.

"BEN NOOO!" Reed scream seeing his best friend and pain

"DO YOU SEE! MY POWER IS FAR ABOVE YOUR ROCK MONSTER!" red energy soon coming out of the Doomslayer hands cover The Thing's whole body and the rest The Fantastic four could do nothing but watch as The Thing sceam out in pain. "AND I HAVE KILL FAR GREAT THEN YOU WILL EVERY BE!"

Right before their eyes, Ben Grimm, The Thing exploaded into nothing but red energy horrifying the remaining Fantastic four, turning to them, the Doomslayer made a horrendous expression to them all. " IT SEEM! I DID IT AGAIN! I GAVE INTO MY RAGE!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 No freaking way!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**Chapter three**

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we here here?" Juggernaut said as he walked towards the approaching Static and Rogue, his feet making large thumping sounds from his weight, he had just been about to take out the News chopper when he saw them coming but was abit irritate at only seeing two kids.

"Seems my dear brother getting a little to cocky if he only sent two brats here to fight me. This won't be any fun at all." Juggernaut stated as Static hover him, the guy was reminding Static way two much of Heavyman and he remember all to well how that fight had went for him. Landing on the dame Rogue could only growl hoping the others were on their way here soon.

"Don't worry big and ugle, we'll be more then enough to take you on!" Rogue snapped hoping she wasn't blowing hot air as without the Professor or even Jean here, her only hope was to absorb enough of his power to match him.

"Oh really? Well then show me what you got!" Juggernaut roar rush to Rogue only to be blasted back by Static though it wasn't very encouraging to see Juggernaut only just barely budged.

"Looks like I'll have to pump up the power or we won't to stand a chance." Static mutter charging up a powerful electric ball of energy, seeing this Juggernaut grined ready to throw down as Rogue tighten her fist.

"Keep him bust for a moment will ya. Once I get an opening I can take him out" Rogue said getting a nodd from Static as Juggernaut rush at them.

"If you two are done talking, let's get on!" Juggernaut roared reaching for rogue but Static step in front of her and gave him a thunderous blast to the chest.

-0000000000-

The X-Men were flying straight to the dame where Juggernaut was while Storm headed for Washington to try and calm down the press, it went with out saying the mood wasn't the greatest at the moment, even more so with Mystique there with them.

"That little idiot! I can't believe she went to fight Juggernaut alone!" Mystique exclaimed truly getting on Wolverine's nervis now. They had been listing to the radio where they just learn that two mutants had started fighting him one a black guy with lighting powers and the other a girl with brown hair and a white bang on top. They knew it was Rogue and the other had to be the one who broke them free of Trask holding cell, Mystique wasn't happy about this due to the fact she had been the one who let Juggernaut out and if they didn't hurry up and get there fast then her plan would end up backfiring on her ow child.

"Can't this thing go faster Wolverine!? Rogue could be kill at any moment!" Mystique growl, that wasn't something the others wanted to hear and Cyclops really wish he had gone though with his first idea to just leave Mystique behind behind had been far to busy looking for Rogue with the rest of the team.

"Would you shut the hell up Mystique, before I throw you off of this chopper!" Wolverine Roar causing her to glare at him.

"Yeah right! I'm the only one that knows where Xavier is, and if you threaten me again you'll never-" 'Snikt!' faster then she could react Wolverine quickly set his fist under her chin and two clews slid out of his knuckles, one on each side of Mystique's face before she could even finish her sentence and froze her in place.

"I was going to keep this quit for a while longer but since your being a pain in the ass about that, I'll tell you now. After eveyone had fell sleep last night I use he radio in the chopper to contect Fury and let him know what happen at Trask holding cell." Wolverine told Mystique whose eye kept darting to the blades on her face as everyone listen in and hope to god that he really wasn't going to kill her. Even if it was Mystique.

"Yeah, so what?" Mystique said wouldering where he was going with this.

"After say he would be able to take care of Trask now that he was on the run, Fury and I had a little talk about things and ended up finding out something odd." Wolverine replied and Mystique really didn't like that smirk on his face as he lean in and whispered in her ear.

"We found out that for some unknown reason, Juggernaut's cell is still running even though know one should be in there right now." Mystique jump back started by what he said and didn't even need to guess what he was implying.

"Damn it Wolverine! Can't you see that following him and his dream is just-"

"Can Mystique! Beast is on his way there now so not one more word out of you or I'll really will throw you off this thing!" Wolverine snapped cutting her off and going back to the controls, Mystique growled and cross her arms knowing she had just lost her only edge over him.

"Wait are you saying you know where the Professor is?" Shadowcat ask having been listing in on them.

"Don't worry about Chunk Kitty, Beast gone to go get him as we speak." Wolverine said smiling and brought up the mood by a lot, which in his mind was a good thing.

"Ok! So Aunt'O gone to take care of things in D.C. and Beast getting Pro. X, the only thing left is to take down Juggernaut!" Spyke said now more fire up then before, everyone else was the same as they got ready to confront Juggernaut and help Rogue.

-0000000000-

At the Baxter Building, other then Nick Fury and Maria Hill all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had bee taken out by the Doomsday who stop moving at the moment while Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and the Human Torch could only stare in shock at what had just happen. Right before their eyes, this monster call the Doomslayer had just destroy Ben Grimm other wise known as The Thing!

"You murder!" Mr. Fantastic crie in anger charging at the Doomslayer but befre he could even reach him, the Eradicator a gray flash rush and smash the Doomslayer into the floor sending flying down the building.

"What the!? Is that thing on our side?" Human Torch gasp while flying around one of the Doomsdays and making a ring of fire hoping to keep him in.

"I don't know but we should trie and hear it out." Invisible Woman said trying to keep it together but Ben's death had really hit her hard, it was at this point the Eradicator felt something odd in this world, something that shouldn't have been here.

"This is... a dimensional energy source from the 52!? What on Earth would someone from the 52 worlds be doing here!?" the Eradicator said in a tone that clearly meant he was surprise, (_Wait !It won't be long before I have to destroy ths body before I lose control and this could be my chance to help even the odds, even if it's by a little bit._) the Eradicator thought before much to everyones surprise he launch out of the Baxter Building by smashing through the wall!"

"What the hell! Why did he just- WHOA!" Human Torch couldn't even finish as the three other monster each broke out of the building as well heading off to god knows where.

"What just happen?" Fury said with his one good eye wide open as he held the still unconscious girl in his arms.

"I'm not sure but we got to act fast or who know what those monsters will do if we leave them be!" Maria said quickly pulling out a com link and planing to contect all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s forces to hunt down those monsters when the floor cave in as Doomslayer burst out looking anger beyond words.

"WHERE IS THE ERADICATOR!?" the Doomslayer roar out his demaned before having lost all control of himself and charge at Mr. Fantastic who manage stretch out of the way of his ram before Human Torch flew over him.

"This is for BEN!" Human Torch yell and channeled all of his fiery power into a flaming beam of energy that hit the Doomslayer burning everything around him as Human Torch pore on the fire wanting nothing to be left of him.

"Johnny stop! Your going to burn the building down!" his sister called out as he finally let up and saw the sea of flame in front of him cover everywhere the Doomslayer had been.

"Okay, 'pant' there no 'pant' there no way 'pant' he'll live thought that?" Torch said trying to catch his breath as he watch the flames flicker.

"NO!" Torch gasp at seeing a large shadow flames ad watch as the Doomslayer walk out of it unharm.

"With just you power you can not hope to kill me!" the Doomslayer stated as raise arm, red energy surrounded his hand and Torch froze in place not able to move, (_No! First Ben and now my brother!?_) Invisible Woman thought not wanting to see her little brother die as she and Mr. Fantastic rush to Johnny aide.

"Good bye fire human." the Doomslayer said before blasting a red beam at Johnny storm who was unableto move in fear, (_This is the end?_) Johnny thought as the beam came closer to him and...

-0000000000-

'BAM' Rogue punch Juggernaut in the chest knocking him away, she had manage to drain some of his power but had been knock off befoe she could make him weak enough to take down.

"Static you alright?" Rogue call out as she look a cross at him holding his arm where Juggernaut had hit him at.

"Been better and= Rogue look out!" Static yell as she turn around just in time to be hit in the face by Juggernaut as he then pounding her towards the edge of the dame an knock her off. A distant rumble sounded as Rogue hit the ground with a deadly force. Juggernaut then turned to face Static.

"Rogue!" Static shouted in panic but he then saw Juggernaut racing towards him.

"Your nexts! All you'll be is dust when I'm done with you." Juggernaut growled as he came closer and closer, Static barely managed to get out of the way by hopping on his disk, (_Is it just me or did Juggernaut seemed to be going slower then before?_) Static thought as he took that into effect when Juggernaut didn't immediately turn around. Taking advantage of this, Static blasted him in the back, shocking him with as much of his electrical power as possible. it horrified Static when Juggernaut turned around, not seeming effected by all the electricity. Juggernaut caught Static by surprise by jumpping at him and punching him off his disk.

"Yo that was not coooool!" Static shouted as he started that long fall to the ground. However he was caught in the arms of none other than Rogue who had manage to jump back up to the dame with the power she take from Juggernaut earlier.

"Wow...I never thought a girl would be saving me.." Static said, beaming at Rogue.

"I guess that's a thanks, huh? We're even now." Rogue said with a smile and a blush as she set him down, they then both turned their attention to Juggernaut.

"The little bit a power I take from him is slowing him down a little but it still not enough to beat him and he on guard now." Rogue stated as Static then aims and blasts some electricity at his metallic disk and charges it up he then force it to fly back to him.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll be nothing but a splat on the ground soon?" Static asks in a shaky voice folding his disk back up as Juggernaut once again takes the initiative and attacks. Static makes an electrical wall that Juggernaut runs right into and starts pounding against, making Static go to his knee on his disk, trying to hold it up and sweat starting to trickle down his neck.

"Take him down, Rogue!" Static gasps as Rogue run jumpping over the electrical wall and landing a kick so hard that it knock Juggernaut's mask off and sent sent him flying a good 20 feet away.

"This is bad, the power up I got from him is wearing off." Rogue mutter knowing she had to try in drain him again but it won't be ease since he knows what she can do to him if they touch.

"Rogue look out!" Static yell rushing to her side and gathered up much of his energy as he could and sent out a huge blast of electricity at Juggernaut who had goten up and charge at her, causing him to falter this time, and stagger in place blocking the power blast.

"More, pour it on" Rogue says after a moment of feeling all the power of Juggernaut in her body gone.

"C-can't, this is all-" He starts to protest, but Rogue urges him on knowing if he stop now they would be finish and Static add more to the constant flow.

-0000000000-

In the congress building everyone just stood there with their mouths open watching the two young hero fight to protect dame from being destroyed.

"What are they doing?" Congressman Owens ask seeing two kids put their lifes on the line to protect hundreds of normel people from drowning.

"They are using their power the way it should be use... for good." a very tall and dark skinned woman, with long white hair in a business suit name Ororo Munro_e_ said please by how things were going but wonder if the boy fighting with Rogue was the one Wolverine had told her about.

-0000000000-

"Forcus it, trie to compack it to do more damage!" Rogue order trying to think of any that could help them, Static nodded and thin the large stream and moves it up to Juggernaut cheat, whom now let out a scream of pain as he was finally being push back.

"Your doing it! Keep up the attack!" Rogue shout but then much to he horror Juggernaut manage to roll out of the way and with a new ferocity comes straight for Static and Rogue.

"Damn it! Get ready!" Rogue yel las both put up their fist when a blur crash landed right in front of them kicking up a dust storm and causing Juggernaut to stop in his tracks.

"What the?" Juggernaut gasp then saw a giant shadow stand up that even tower over him.

"Who the hell are you?" Juggernaut howl ready to pound anyone that got in his way, but rather then words a large gray arm shot out as spikes pumped out of it fist and suddenly slammed down with all it might on Juggernaut, sending him flying off the dame scream in pain and driving Juggernaut through a forest on the other side... shocking Rogue to her core at seeing someone do that to Juggernaut.

"Wow!" Rogue gaspe before noticing Static had stop moving and seem to be staring at the dust cloud that the one who sent Juggernaut flying was in like he had just seem a ghost.

"No freaking way!" Static whispered and Rogue could hear the fear coming out his voice as sweat ran down his brow at the thing before, when he dust clear Rogue saw the most terrifying monster she had ever seen in her life, (_What the hell is that thing!_) Rogue thought, horrified to the point she actually slid behind Static and cowered slightly as he stood where he was unsure of what to do while he remember the files on this thing he had read that the Justice League had.

"Is this the real... Doomsday!?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4 From bad to worse!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**Chapter four**

* * *

In the congress building everyone watch total disbelieve at seeing Juggernaut being throw at side like he ws nothing by some monster that pop up out of nowhere.

"And how do you explain this Miss Munro_e?_" Congressman Owens said believing mutants were somehow connected to this monster.

"Is that your idea of a joke? Don't play with me! There no way that thing was ever human, let alone a mutant!" Ororo snapped at the Congressman who finched at how many people seem to agree with at her.

"Then just what if that thing Miss Munro_e?_" Owens yell as Ororo glare at him.

"How would I know but I'm telling you there no way that thing was ever human!"

-0000000000-

"You damn monster!" Static shouted throwing a powerful electric ball of energy at Doomsday pushing him back a step and causing Doomsday to set his bone cover eyes on the two heroes.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Doomsday yell rushing over to the two almost faster then they could react as Static barely manage to grab Rogue and jump out of the way of a giant fist that slam into the dame breaking the stone apart as Static and Rogue roll a few feet away from him before stopping with Rogue on top of Static blushing at their closeness.

"Thanks!" Rogue said red in the face as they quickly got back to their feet.

"Don't thank me yet, we're still screw to hell and back." Static replied not seeing anyway they could win this.

"Relax, as gross as this may sound I'm somewhat glad this thing is almost completely naked!" Rogue exclaimed pulling off her other glove causing Static's eye to twitch, (_Please tell me she not about to-_) Static thought was cut off at Rogue racing off at the monster with both hands ungloved!

"ROGUE STOP! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILL!" Static shouted as Rogue close in on Doomsday watching the monster closely as it launch a vicious haymaker at her! Taking in all of Wolverine train now Rogue duck under the blow making sure to keep her eye open for anything, she roll out of the way of it trying to crush her head in with it's right foot before reaching out and grabbing it's left leg!

"Finally I... wait a minute!?" Rogue gasp as any joy she had left her and was replace by sheer horror at not feeling Doomsday's power flow into her, (_I... I ca... n't... drain it!?_) the thought was horrifying her to no end.

"ROGUE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE!" Static's loud cried brought her out of her thoughts as she look up to see the growling monster glaring down at her (_Oh... fuck..._) was all Rogue had time to think of as the very leg she was holding suddenly smash into the young mutant sending the girl head first into a surprise Static's face who when hit went swirling in the air before hitting the ground hard as did Rogue but unlike him she didn't stop there but rather bounce off the ground and flew to the other side of the dame slamming her back in the wall and letting out a soundless scream as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"ROGUE!" Static cry out as desperation became clear as day in his voice before an shadow over came the lone hero who quickly roll out of the way of a fist slamming into the place he was at before jumping to his feet and back stepping away from Doomsday while holding his hand over his mouth and bloody nose.

"Where! The! FUCK! IS! THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Static mumble as his body crackled with electricity and his hands begin to glow with electrical and magnetic energy, it was clear Static was about to go all out.

-0000000000-

"Row, row, row your boat, Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, Life is but a dream... Everybody now!" I know what your thinking, in this life or death battle at the Baxter Building why is someone singing that off tone nursery rhyme? Well as a red heel smash into the face the Doomslayer believe it or not that was the voice of Johnny storm's savior as a young man wearing blue, red, and black spandex caming swinging in on a web line like kicking the Doomslayer away making his beam go firing through the roof and not Johnny.

"What!" the Doomslayer growled regaining is footing to look a the one who hit him.

"Spider-Man!" Maria gasp at him coming out of no where.

"Somebody rang?" crimson hero answer landing on what was left of the roof keeping his eyes on the Doomslayer.

"Hey there big guy, you would happen to know those monsters that came bursting out of this place would? Ya kind of look like you might be related to them." Spider-Man said though he was really just trying to buy time to figure what was going on, those things had not only destroyed a large part of the city as they were making their get away but before he could case after any of them fire started bursting out of the Baxter Building leading him to come here just to make sure no one was in danger. But from looking at this things Spider-Man was starting to wonder what was worse, casing them or fight him.

"ARACHNOID! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME HERE! LEAVE NOW AND YOU MAY ENJOY WHAT REMAINS OF YOUR LIFE ON THIS WOULD." Doomslayer stated and for some reason white pseudo eyes staring at him almost in mystification.

"Wow you have got to be the first villain to use the right term in regards to me and as such you get the full performances of your truly!" Spider-man replied and the Doomslayer Looking at Spider-man in confusion only to see a glob of web soaring towards him. The Doomslayer growled as his face was quickly entangled. He grabbed at his face in reaction leaving himself open to be attack.

"Now everyone watch closely as this hero shows you the ropes!" Spider-man call out flipping through the air and landing behind the Doomslayer in a kneeling position before spinning around kicking his legs out from under him and causing the Doomslayer to fall backwards right on top of Spider-man.

"Your a bit on the heavy side huh." Spider-man quipped and that was saying some as he would admit that he was no where near as strong as those like Thor or the Hulk but for a guy who could pick up a bus to be having this much trouble just how much did this dude weigh? Acting quickly Spider-man throw the Doomslayer with all his might out the hole he use to get in the Baxter Building and into the streets below.

"I don't believe this!" Maria groan at Spider-man's crude but effective way of fighting, rubbing her temples and trying to center himself. Spider-man had done this. Spider-man. she had always labeled him a buffoon. An annoyance whose victories in the past had come due to blind luck and the incompetence of the so-called villains he faced, yet Fury thought other wise and seeing how things had just gone before he show up Maria was in no position to say to he was wrong.

"Spider-man! Where the hell had you come from!" Johnny storm call out clearly glad to see him as Fury set down the girl he was hold and pulled out a cell phone to call for med-support.

"Who me? Oh I was just passing through skipping along when I saw these cool looking monster guys jump out of this place and destroying anything that got in their way as they ran off to who know where and thought to myself, hey let's see what the FF are up to!" Spider-man said in a jovel voice before hopping on the edge of the hole and looking back a them.

"Now if you don't mind I'm off to get the crap beat out of me and/or possible kill... we'll see how it goes." Spider-man added before jumping out the falling Doomslayer, Maria and Johnny look on as he left pale in the face.

"That crazy! He going to fight that thing by his self? He'll die!" Maria stated not wanting to see that no matter how much she dislike him.

"No he won't! Because I won't let him!" Johnny growl flying way but was stop by an Invisible shield.

"Johnny no! If you go out there you'll only end up getting kill as well." Susan said not able to take the thought of her brother dying on her as Fury spoke up not seeing or hearing the girl at his feet stirring.

"She right, beside I got back up on en route so let's just hope our boy can hold out until they get here." Fury stated as Johnny turn to glare at them.

"So what!? We just stay here all safe and sound while the guy who save out neck gets beaten to death like BEN!" Johnny growled as he screamed in frustration however before Susan talk trier to talk her brother out of it everyone heard a moan and look down at Fury side to see the girl that had been handed to Fury by the first monster was getting to her feet while holding he head.

"Oh god damn it! Stupid Steel Doomsday hits like an asteroid impact!" she mutter reaching her hands out and touching Fury's coat before pulling him into the air be the collier as she turn to face him.

"Where's my friend the Eradicator...? And where the Doomslayer?"

-0000000000-

"Everyone get ready we're here!" Wolverine call out as the X-chopper finally arrive at the dame only to be greet by three important things, 1: Juggernaut was no where to be seen, 2: Rogue had been knock out cold and 3: Static was fighting some type of monster...and was losing... badly!

"Rogue!" Mystique exclaimed as she jump off the chopper and ran toward her child with Nightcrawler right behind her as they landed.

"Everyone listen up! Leave Rogue to the the elf and Mystique, we need to focus the rest of our attention on taking whatever the hell that thing is out!" Wolverine yell as they all jump out and race toward Doomsday who at the moment had Static in it's grip choking him before Cyclops thankfully blasted him away sitting Static free as he hit the ground and began trying to get the air back in his lungs.

"Hey you okay?" Shadowcat ask helping him back to his feet while Iceman froze Doomsday's legs to to keep him in place as Wolverine launch at him raking his claws towards the monster face '_SCRRREEEEEEEEKKK!_' The adamantium blades scratched harmlessly against Doomsday's cheeks, sounding like nails on a chalkboard and shocking Wolverine to his core at being unable to harm this thing before a it large gray arm with bone spikes on it slam into Wolverine chest and sending hi flying to the bottom of the dame.

"That not good!" Iceman said not liking how ease it take out Wolverine, a loud cracking sound also caught his attention as he watch the monster effortless shattered his binds.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Jean cries as Cyclops push his visor up to full power and began blasting Doomsday only to watch as he was barely being push back by the shots. Looking off to the side Jean saw Shadowcat and Spike looking over the guy Wolverine had told them about.

"Dude I'm telling you to relax for bit " Spike said as Static looks like he went through a meat-grinder, there were claw like slash's on his right leg and left side as well as three slash's on his right shoulder blade. Anyone could tell he was not in any good shape to go on fighting.

"AGHHHHHH!" the scream of Iceman caught their attention as they turn to see him flying over head before hitting the ground hard!

"Dude This things is picking us off one by one!" Spike exclaimed popping bone spikes out of his arms and back as Jean Gray set down in front of them.

"I know but nothing we do hurt it at all!" Jean told them as they watch Cyclops blast it over and over again pushing Doomsday back a step or two but doing no real damage at all.

"That because Doomsday is near completely invulnerable." Static said catching their attention as he spoke.

"That thing is call Doomsday?" Spike ask not really liking the fact it had such a horrifying name.

"Well it certainly seem to fit." Shadowcat added before Jean spoke up.

"You said nearly? Does that mean you know of away to beat it?" Jean said hoping for a yes.

"Not beat but there is away to hurt him, we have to concentrate all efforts on the exo-skeletal bones growing out of his body. their hard as steel but if damage It'll cause him a lot of pain!" Static stated Jean nodded hoping he was right.

'_Cyclops can you hear me._' Jean call out telepathically to Cyclops who had just roll out of the way of another hammer punch that likely would was left a hole in him. '_Jean as much as I like hearing your voice in my head now is not the time for this._'

'_I know but just listen, we might be able to hurt Doomsday by aiming at the outer layer of bone on him._' Jean told him in thoughts, not have any other plans in mind Cyclops decide to give it a shot, after ducking under a few more punch Cyclops sent a blast of energy at the bone plate in the center of his chest causing Doomsday to roar out in pain.

"It work!" Cyclops exclaimed feeling like they had a chance now as he kept blasting at bone's covering his arm's and shoulder's.

"Good we can hurt it now, but that doesn't seem like it's going to stop it." Jean mutter biting her nail's wondering what they should do next.

"Maybe I can help." Mystique said out as she landed next to Jean with Nightcrawler teleporting too them as well while holding Rogue.

"Mystique! Great timing." Jean said with a grim smile unable to believe she was actually happy to see this woman but knew they needed all the help they could get.

"Listen up everyone I got a plan." Jean call out gaining their attention.

-0000000000-

-BABOOOOOOOOOM- A loud explosion ring at in New York city as everyone ran for the hill's to get away from the battle to the death the Spider-man was lock in as he flip out of the way of every energy blast the Doomslayer fire at him!

"Hey pal I hate to say this but the kind of a fire hazard don't ya think!" Spider-man yell once again firing a glob of web into Doomslayer's face though this time he quickly burn it away before glaring hatefully at the web slinger.

"YOU NEVER SHUT UP DO YOU ARACHNOID!?" Doomslayer growl grabbing the hood of a car with one hand and throwing it at Spider-man so fast that all he could do was jump high in the air to dodge it.

"Ya know a lot of people say but they rarely call me arachnoid and I'd like to think it one of my finer points!" Spider-man quipped firing a wed line at a light pole to stop the force of his jump and another at the car just throw then using all his might pull it back and slamming it into the Doomslayer causing a huge explosion and the middle of the streets of New York.

"That should slow him for a while." Spider-man said landing on the ground and trying to catch his breath however at that moment he felt his spider senses go up through the roof and didn't even have any time to react when the Doomslayer gigantic form came rushing through the blazing flames like a devil out of hell and ram into Spider-man sending the web smashing into a truck and through it before he hit and car stopping him.

"Or... it could... piss him... off... Yeah let's... go with... that one." Spider-man groan managing to pull himself out of the ruck car but quickly fell his knee's, _(The round's gone with the sinister six never hurt this badly! What the hell is that thing!?_) Spider-man thought as his body all over and his suit was in ruins.

"All this... from just one... blow?" Spider-man gasp before his spider senses went off once again like it was yell at his to run away. Spider-man look at to see the Doomslayer glaring down at his with it's left arm raise over him.

"Hey there... big guy, don't suppose we... talk this.. over?" Spider-man mumble knowing he was unable to move at all and likely was going to die.

"GOODBYE ARACHNOID!" Doomslayer replied slamming his fist down on Spider-man and kicking up a cloud of dust as the ground cave in around! The people who had stay to watch turn away at that point unable their hero just die...

"WELL, WELL, WELL! SO YOUR STILL ALIVE... CIR-EL!" the loud voice of the Doomslayer as the dust clear showing a girl wearing a in a black leotards and had a red cape on her back standing over Spider-man holding the Doomslayer's fist back... with just one hand?

"Doomslayer! What have you done to my friend, where is the Eradicator!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
